


Interrogation Techniques

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, tarkin being a voyeuristic asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: When you've been discovered to be sending secrets to the rebel alliance while supposedly aligned with the Empire, Darth Vader personally takes your interrogation into his hands when you refuse to give up the intel.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Interrogation Techniques

Time melted together in the holding cell. You weren’t sure how long you’d been a captor of the Empire. The only reprieve from the grey walls in your cell were the grey walls of the interrogation room, restrained to a chair as countless interrogators came and went. Each more ruthless than the last. The only one close to breaking you for information was the Grand Moff himself, who favored psychologically breaking you down each visit. He would always get closer than the last time but you wouldn’t give in. You couldn’t reveal who or where you’d been sending Imperial secrets to. The lives of your rebel companions were in your hands.

Blinding white. Stormtroopers dragging you from your cell again. You let them, too exhausted to struggle against them like you used to. It wasn’t worth the energy. Bound to another chair, you noted that Tarkin wasn’t present. Unlike the other interrogators, he liked to be here as soon as you arrived, giving you an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach as you waited for the interrogation to begin as soon as the Stormtroopers left. But the room was empty. And that didn’t sit well with you.

So you waited. And waited. Left alone with only your thoughts. Had they forgotten you? There was a sharp spike of panic. You took a deep breath. Being alone was a blessing, you reminded yourself. If anything, it allowed you time to finally rest. But almost as soon as your muscles began to unwind, only putting your guard down for the briefest of seconds, the doors hissed open sharply causing your body to go rigid and your heart to jump in your throat. 

And there stood the monster you had heard so much about. Darth Vader. You always imagined the stories to be exaggerations fueled by fear for the man, but those stories didn’t come near close to describing the imposing presence he exuded. Head to toe clad in all black armor, a long billowing cape, and worst of all was the breathing apparatus he wore. Every breath, in and out, echoed hauntingly in the room. Even though he had entered, the door shutting behind him, he refused to move closer, instead staring you down from across the room behind the cold black eyes of his helmet. 

The silence was maddening. “Are you supposed to be playing good cop now?”

Breathing was his only response.

“I’ll tell you what I tell all of them. I’m not going to talk. Don’t bother wasting your time.”

Still, he didn’t even twitch. No sound except for the deafening roar of his breathing.

“Are you just going to stand there-”

“The Grand Moff was right,” a deep voice emanated from Vader. “You  _ are _ quite mouthy.”

You snorted. “‘Ol  _ Wilhuff _ thinks I’m the mouthy one? Has he even heard himself lately?”

Vader began to approach you, but you wouldn’t let him see your trepidation. “All he does is tell me how close he is to breaking me.” Vader stood mere inches away from your chair, staring down at you. You lifted your head to meet his gaze. “Apparently even the  _ Grand Moff _ has to admit defeat sometimes-”

You coughed, your throat suddenly growing dry. But you couldn’t inhale again. There was a tightening of your throat, and you struggled against the restraints on your wrists in an attempt to grasp the unseen force around your neck. Somehow, you were choking on nothing.

Your eyes widened in terror as Vader knelt down to your level, simply watching as you sputtered in an attempt to gasp in air. “You have overstayed your welcome for far too long.” You tried to kick out your legs but they were bound as well. “We will get the location of the rebel base tonight, no matter how long you insist on delaying the inevitable. You. Will. Break.”

A sudden rush of air filled your lungs, and you gulped down as much as you could. When you were finally able to speak, you glared daggers as you stuttered, “I would rather die.”

Vader exhaled. “Suit yourself.”

Pressure. Release. Pressure. Release. Each time you were given an opportunity to speak, you refused, and the pressure would begin again. He would wait until right up to the moment your vision started to tunnel before he brought you back, gasping and panting, tears streaked down your cheeks. But you wouldn’t give in. As he brought you back and forth from the brink of consciousness, all you could think of was how stupid you were for not encrypting your data pad better so it wouldn’t trace back to you. It was only a matter of time when they would finally tire of torturing you and release you from this pain.

You weren’t sure how many times you had been yanked back from the brink, but when your eyes fluttered open and listened to your surroundings, there was another presence in the room. 

“Be careful not to render her completely brain dead.” Tarkin. 

“I am well aware.” Vader. A swish of clothing. “I’m merely bringing her to the point of exhaustion before I begin the next step.”

A thoughtful hum from Tarkin. “Are you suggesting...?” Silence followed. Then, Tarkin chuckled darkly before saying, “By all means, I won’t stop you. Now is as good of an opportunity as ever to…  _ experiment. _ ”

The word sent a shiver down your spine. What more could they do to you? They’ve tried everything and still you wouldn’t fess up. Had they just given up and decided to use you like a guinea pig so at least they hadn’t felt like their time was wasted trying to pull information from you?

You whimpered as a fistful of your hair was grabbed, yanking your head to meet the gaze of your captors. Vader’s hand gripped tighter, and you yelped in shock. His real hand was as cruel as his invisible one, but this time the rough treatment was accompanied with the distinct scent of his leather gloves, a crisp smell contradictory to the cruel behavior he had imposed on you thus far. 

And Tarkin, smug as ever, standing just behind Vader, cold blue eyes piercing yours as he watched intently. Hands held behind his back, chest puffed out, shoulders back; it was a poor attempt at hiding his true tyrannical nature behind his mask of an esteemed military veteran. 

You snorted. “Vader’s babysitter,” you croaked out, throat still rough from earlier.

There was a ghost of a smirk on Tarkin’s lips before returning to his regular sour disposition. He turned and gracefully sat upon one of the interrogator seats across from you that Vader obviously didn’t care to use. “Merely a spectator, and nothing more.” His fingers interlaced with each other as he gave you a piercing glare down his nose. “As someone who has invested a great deal of time and effort into the information you hold so tightly to you, I desire to see the exact moment when you finally tell us the location of the base.”

“You won’t see it,” you hissed.

You winced as Vader wrenched your head back to meet his unreadable helmet. “We shall see how sure you are about that in due time.”

Another chill ran through your body, but something didn’t seem right. An uneasiness lingered in your limbs, trembling from the dread that was beginning to consume you. Your heart thudded so loudly in your chest you were certain even Vader could hear it. And still he made no move. He simply stared down at you as your body began to shake. You didn’t want them to see this side of you. You didn’t want the anticipation of what may or may not happen to catch you off guard. 

A tickle along your inner thigh caused another shudder through your body. Your breath caught in your throat. That hadn’t felt like you. Another twitch just slightly higher. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up straight. Despair and humiliation mingled in your stomach as you felt the familiar twinge of your sex awakening, stirred awake by the sensation.

And then what felt like a long, thick digit slid between your lower lips, stopping just before your bud.

You shrieked, trying to kick away but the bindings dug deep into your skin as a reminder of the position you were in. Chest heaving with your shaky breathing, trying to make sense of what was happening to you. Only then did you look back up to Vader, having hardly moved an inch. His only response was that heavy, laboured breathing that lingered in your ears as it filled the entire room. 

You attempted to speak before you were cut off by a firm pressure applied to your clit. Your body jerked away as you bit down hard on your bottom lip to keep from making a sound. But still it continued, this time applying tight circles onto your bud. You did your best to shake your head furiously, eyes squeezed shut, but Vader held you in place rather firmly and wouldn't let up. 

You didn't want to give into the torture. You felt dirty even entertaining the thought of letting them win. This was nothing, and yet as another phantom digit teased your opening, your body jolted violently at the incoming intrusion and your eyes welled. 

"STOP!" You begged Vader, trying to find some sort of humanity in the black void of his eyes. "Please, don't do this to me!" 

"Are you prepared to give up the location of the base?" He asked emotionlessly.

You whimpered in defeat, cornered between a rock and a hard place. You didn't want to be in this position. But you wanted the humiliation to end. Your silence was the only answer Vader needed. "Then we must continue." 

Slowly, the tip of the invisible finger sunk within your heat, and your jaw clenched as tightly as you could withstand so no sound could escape from you. But still, even the breathing from your nose gave you away as your breath stuttered as the finger curled inside of you, your walls tight around him. You tried to ignore the mortifyingly loud evidence of your arousal as it lingered in the air, proving to both men just how wet you really were. 

You squirmed in your seat, cursing yourself for allowing your hips to rock against his ethereal caress. The way your legs were bound, your thighs had been spread wide, offering a lovely view for the Grand Moff, whose expression was unreadable as Vader began to pump his finger against your walls.

A sudden stroke caused you to spasm, an angry string of curses hanging in the air as you called Vader all of the names you could think of, but nothing deterred him. In an act of pure desperation, you found your gaze meeting Tarkin’s cold one. He raised his eyebrows slightly as you looked, silently pleading with him. There was a rush of mortifying arousal as he watched Vader defile you like this, even though you were fully clothed he knew what was happening to you. Finally, swallowing your pride, you shouted at him, “For Kriff's sake Tarkin, make him stop! Please!” 

Vader jerked your head forcefully as you cried out in pain, the sensation momentarily pulling you away from the ravaging of your body. “My  _ dear _ ,” the sneer in Tarkin’s tone audible even though Vader wouldn’t let you look at him. “You had your opportunity to give me the information so many times before. I don’t think it would be fair to Lord Vader to rob him of that opportunity, would it?”

That hand that had been so firmly balled in your hair suddenly released, causing your head to fall forward. Those same fingers then crawled up your throat, gripping just firmly enough to instil the anticipation of being choked again. You tried not to struggle too much, but the sensations on your clit began to cause another jolt of pleasure run through your system. His thumb stroked dangerously along your neck, your pulse thrumming against it. 

“As I recall,” Vader hissed, his fingers digging deeper into your skin. “Tarkin is not the one delivering you this torture.” Pressure on your clit made you cry out. “Perhaps you need a reminder.”

Another finger plunged alongside the first one, and your mouth hung open as a low moan escaped your throat. You couldn’t even hide it anymore. The shame stung on your cheeks as he forcefully pushed you right to the edge. Your thighs trembled, hips grinding down against his intangible hand, trying desperately to let your pleasure wash over you.

But all at once the fingers stopped. You looked up at Vader with a mixture of horror and lust. “Please,” you found yourself begging against your better judgement. 

“Perhaps if you give the information we desire, you will get your reward.” He was unforgivingly cruel. 

“I can’t,” you whined, tears threatening to spill as you tried so desperately to cling onto your sanity. But Vader would not budge.

“Lord Vader,” Tarkin brought the attention back to him. “Are you able to conjure more than one sensation at a time?”

“I am.” 

“Then perhaps that will yield us results more effectively.”

Vader said nothing, but simply tilted his head as he looked down at you, helpless in his grasp. You knew your silent begging would not sway him, but you couldn’t help yourself anyways. 

Suddenly, it felt like multiple hands were running over your body, sending your nerve endings ablaze with sensation. They ran up and down your thighs, stroked and teased your sex, cupped your breasts, and more that you couldn’t keep track of. All firm and precise as Vader’s real hand clenched tighter around your throat as you squirmed. You cried out as your nipples and clit were pinched firmly, wrenching a delirious sob from you. His fingers spread you open as he continued groping your form. 

In mere seconds, you were so close, but just before you were able to come he backed off, leaving you crying out in frustration. He would wait until you were just far enough away from the edge before he began again, over and over, time melting together as he would push and pull you away from the threshold of your release. And as what felt like a long tongue began lapping at your clit, it was all over for you.

“CRAIT!” The word ripped from you before you could stop it. Vader’s touch hesitated for a moment. “They’re on Crait!” You couldn’t believe yourself. How easily you betrayed the resistance. All for the mere reward of release. 

His grip around your throat tightened, cutting off your breathing as the sensations ramped up again. It took barely anything to send you spiralling towards your peak, your limbs beginning to shake violently. When his grip on your throat finally laxed, you gulped in a huge breath of air as everything hit you at once. Your limbs spasmed as the sensations coursed through your body. You could barely form words and you simply cried out in ecstasy as his fingers still continued to pump out more and more pleasure from your system that had been pent up for so long, now finally unleashed into the open for everyone to bear witness. There wasn’t even a moment to feel shame, and you simply forgot where you were as Vader coaxed you through as many orgasms as he could pull from you.

By the time you slowly regained your senses, you had no idea how long you had been like that. He relinquished his hand and your head fell forward, guilt at the horrifying realization that you had sold out a whole rebel base just for your release. You held back the tears that threatened to spill. Even after you had been exposed and used by these two military officials, you still didn’t want to show more weakness than you had already given them. It was over.

The sound of a chair scraping across the metal floor. “I would say this has been a successful experiment. Given how quickly we achieved results, we might have to employ these methods on some of our less  _ cooperative _ associates.” Tarkin’s footsteps approached, and you forced yourself to look up at them, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of your meekness being the last thing they saw before they did what you assumed would be the inevitable.

Still, as Tarkin lifted the blaster to your temple, a pitiful sniffle was all you could muster as you tried not to think about these final moments. “If it’s any consolation,” Tarkin began, a horrifying glint of pleasure gleaming in his eyes. “You made a wonderful test subject.”

Before Tarkin could do as much as squeeze the trigger, Vader gripped Tarkin’s wrist firmly. Shock turned into boiling anger as Tarkin glared up at Vader, his sharp jaw tensing as he waited for Vader to explain himself.

“I believe she can still prove useful, if given more time to properly access every bit of information that proves of value to our cause.” Vader’s answer hung in the air, and you were left confused by what he meant. You heard the words, but you couldn’t fully process their intent.

Tarkin smiled, lowering his blaster from your temple. “If that is what you wish to preoccupy your free time with, I won’t stand in your way.” 

Vader simply gave a curt nod to Tarkin in response as he freed Tarkin’s wrist from his grip. Then his attention turned back to you, simply taking in his work. You were disheveled, everything a mess, gushing wet, and your bottom lip was beginning to bruise from the biting you gave it. You couldn’t see for yourself but you were certain that a blossoming purple handprint would color your neck in the coming days. 

He didn’t bother to address you, simply turning on his heel and walking out the door, his long cape billowing behind him as he slipped past the storm troopers that were posted outside of the door. As they entered, Tarkin watched as they unlocked the shackles from your wrists and ankles. You would have slumped forward onto the floor flat on your face if the guards hadn’t caught you. They hoisted you up, your legs like jelly as you struggled to hold yourself properly. 

“A word to the wise,” Tarkin began, causing another chill to run up your spine. “If you enjoy being among the living I would suggest you continue to make it worth Lord Vader’s while. He has a track record of breaking the toys that lose their luster.”

With that, you were whisked away, thoughts swimming in your mind as to whether being alive was a preferable option or if it would have been easier to welcome the blaster shot to the brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's darker than what I tend to write but I finally finished editing it and here it is <3


End file.
